Let me tell you about tomorrow
by Acuatica
Summary: Regresó una semana después. No quedaba demasiado de la casa en la que habían nacido sus hijos, de la casa en la que había visto morir a Mary


Título: Let me tell you about tomorrow

Fandom: Supernatural

Personajes: John Winchester

Regresó una semana después. No quedaba demasiado de la casa en la que habían nacido sus hijos, de la casa en la que había visto morir a Mary, con el rostro pálido como la cera y los ojos desorbitados, la boca entreabierta y el cabello dorado rodeándola como una aureola. Apenas un montón de pilares carbonizados y de vigas ennegrecidas, los restos de algunos muebles que no habían llegado a arder por completo y un puñado de cenizas en las que se mezclaban el espacio que una vez habían compartido los cuatro, los recuerdos atrapados entre los muros de las habitaciones y el cuerpo blanco y rubio de Mary. Ella estaba allí, convertida en polvo de un color gris sucio, enterrada bajo el peso del incendio, quizás el viento ligero que se levantaba en ese momento la llevaba consigo por encima de la cabeza de John y ella podía verle, tal vez incluso decirle adiós.

John no era capaz de decirle adiós, de dejarla marchar. No conseguía permitir que se le escapara entre los dedos la última y desesperada certeza de que Mary respondería a su llamada si pronunciaba su nombre en voz alta. La retenía junto a él de un modo irracional que iba en contra de todo lo que John Winchester había sido hasta entonces, porque John Winchester era una de esas personas que sabían encajar los golpes, llorar sin lágrimas las pérdidas y sonreírle a la vida que le quedaba a su alrededor. Había perdido a su madre cuando tenía veinte años y ni siquiera podía evocar una imagen de su padre que no se correspondiera con alguna vieja fotografía en blanco en negro. Sin embargo, si a John se le secaba la boca y le temblaban los puños cerrados con fuerza al contemplar la que había sido su casa, apoyado en la carrocería del Impala desde el otro lado de la calle, no se debía sólo a que Sam tampoco llegaría a tener memoria de que, un día, tuvo una madre.

Mary no había muerto a causa de un incendio. La muerte de Mary había provocado el incendio que había devorado la casa hasta sus cimientos, y aquella alteración de los elementos de la ecuación convertía su final en algo perverso y antinatural que no dejaba a John dormir por las noches y lo obligaba a levantarse cada media hora para comprobar que sus hijos, que desde entonces ocupaban la misma habitación que él en el único hotel del pueblo, seguían estando en sus camas. Mary había muerto clavada en el techo por una mano invisible, goteando sangre sobre la almohada de su hijo. La vida de John Winchester se había roto en pedazos en el mismo instante en el que había alzado la vista de la cuna de Sammy.

Podía haber dejado en el suelo aquellos pedazos (por momentos, John habría sido capaz de destrozarlos bajo las suelas de sus botas hasta convertirlos en poco más que tierra del camino). Pero necesitaba recomponerlos de alguna forma para continuar viviendo, y algo le susurraba al oído, durante las noches en vela, que además de Dean y Sam había motivos a los cuales no sabía poner nombre por los que tenía que apretar los dientes y continuar adelante (de alguna manera).

Se le hacía difícil, a pesar de los motivos. Le costaba estar allí de nuevo, frente a la casa que habían elegido para hacerla su hogar y criar a sus hijos porque Mary se había enamorado del columpio de madera del jardín trasero y a él le había hecho gracia que los visillos de la cocina hicieran juego con el mantel de la mesa y con el reloj que colgaba en la pared. Había tenido que respirar hondo, clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos y arrodillarse a recoger aquellos pedazos, para después guardarlos en los bolsillos y prometerse que un día, algún día, comprendería. La comprensión, desde luego, no sería suficiente. Pero sería un primer paso.

John se retiró del coche y caminó hacia la valla del jardín. La hierba empezaba a crecer de forma irregular y amenazaba con tomar por asalto el porche, cuyos escalones se habían hundido; entre los tablones de madera medio podridos comenzaban a aparecer hierbajos y algunas flores silvestres, John se preguntó si el instinto les decía que ninguna mano humana vendría esta vez a arrancarlas de allí. La calle estaba desierta, ningún vecino le vio pasar la mano por la valla, sintiendo las imperfecciones y las astillas en las yemas de los dedos; la había pintado hacía menos de un mes, mientras Mary, con Sam a cuestas, le contemplaba desde la puerta de entrada poniendo pegas acerca del color y riéndose cada vez que Dean intentaba ayudar a su padre y terminaba manchándole los vaqueros desgastados de pintura blanca. Si hubiera cerrado los ojos, casi habría podido imaginar que al abrirlos vería a Mary de pie, con Dean aferrado a sus faldas pidiéndole que le dejara coger a Sammy, justo delante de él, encuadrada por el dintel de la puerta que el incendio había reducido a cenizas, humana y maravillosa e infinitamente viva, todo en ella vivo, como un tributo a la naturaleza en mitad del caos. Pero no lo hizo, porque le podía el miedo animal de abrir los ojos y verla de nuevo en camisón, frágil y como de porcelana, con los pies descalzos y las pupilas desenfocadas, agonizando, a punto de morir.

Se apartó de la valla, dio unos pasos hacia la casa. Los últimos días habían sido una pesadilla imprecisa de personas sin rostro y palabras sin sentido, los hombres del pueblo se quitaban las gorras y le daban palmadas en la espalda, a las mujeres se les humedecían los ojos cuando veían a Sam en brazos de su padre y le acariciaban las mejillas, Dean preguntaba continua e insistentemente por su madre. Los agentes de policía que habían ido a visitarlo un par de días después del incendio se echaban miradas de reojo cuando John intentaba explicar lo que había visto antes de sacar a sus hijos de allí y tratar de regresar a buscar a Mary, pero se comportaban con mucha corrección, como si en la habitación hubiera alguien enfermo, como si temieran que John pudiera quebrarse si le contradecían. Él, sentado en una silla, apoyaba los codos en las rodillas y se pasaba las manos por el pelo. Negaba con la cabeza, volvía a ver a Mary clavada en el techo, ardiendo, no conseguía poner orden en sus pensamientos ni concierto en lo que decía. Notaba que los agentes no creían ni una sola de sus palabras, que se intercambiaban miradas a su espalda y que tenían demasiado respeto por su dolor como para presionarlo a volver a la realidad. Aprendió que nunca le creerían, y la segunda vez que aparecieron y le contaron algo acerca de un posible escape de gas y de los trastornos que suponían tragedias con aquella para los miembros de la familia, asintió a todo tragándose las ganas de gritar.

Ni siquiera sabía qué demonios hacía allí, además de ser débil y de dejarse llevar por la nostalgia de algo que nunca volvería. Hundió con fuerza las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, respiró hondo, se plantó delante de la casa, con las piernas un poco abiertas, la cabeza ligeramente alzada, el pelo un poco demasiado largo sobre la frente. Llevaba barba de varios días y la camisa arrugada, había dejado a Dean y a Sam en casa de una amiga de Mary, la urgencia de comprobar por sí mismo que estaban sanos y a salvo se enredaba con una especie de necesidad de quedarse allí un poco más, esperando quién sabía qué. Él no, desde luego. Sólo se trataba de la condenada sensación de que tenía que haber algo más, quizás no exactamente allí, aunque allí había empezado todo, pero en alguna parte, maldita sea. John lo pensó así ("_allí había empezado todo_") aunque nunca hasta ese momento se había parado a pensar con claridad que lo que había ocurrido significase el comienzo de nada. Tal vez se estaba volviendo paranoico. Tal vez los agentes de policía tenían razón cuando hablaban de "estrés postraumático" y de todas aquellas gilipolleces que se inventaban los psicólogos para nombrar lo que no podían explicar.

Tal vez todo aquello sólo se debía a que no era capaz de desprenderse de Mary. Quizás, en realidad, no importaba lo que había visto o lo que había creído ver, sino el hecho de que no estaba preparado para asumir que ya no existía mas que como un nombre en los registros, que lo único que quedaba de Mary eran las canciones que había enseñado a Dean, las imágenes que él guardaba de ella, las veces que Sammy preguntaría en el futuro: "_¿Cómo era mamá?"._

John se pasó una mano por el rostro. Por mucho que intentara convencerse de lo contrario, lo cierto es que no creía que fuera verdad. Quizás hubiera sido más fácil dejarlo correr, tratar de olvidar, poner tierra de por medio, con el tiempo y una docena de pastillas diarias probablemente las pesadillas acabarían por remitir y él podría contarle a sus hijos que su madre murió en la cama, mientras dormía, sin tener consciencia del infierno que se desataba a su alrededor. Era posible que incluso llegara a creerse su propia mentira, seguro que así le sería mucho más sencillo conseguir engañar a los niños. Pero no podía ni quería dejarlo pasar. Mary, su Mary, había muerto de una forma que no era natural, y, simplemente, eso era más de lo que John podía dejar pasar.

Le echó un último vistazo a lo quedaba en pie de su antiguo hogar y se dio media vuelta para irse de allí. Si había esperado algún tipo de señal era hora de admitir que no iba a llegar. Tendría que seguir buscando. Sentía que le iba ganando una especie de determinación, que apretaba la mandíbula sin darse cuenta y que ya no estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego a la inercia que había sido su vida los últimos días. Llegó hasta el Impala, abrió la portezuela de conductor y se sentó detrás del volante, pero no arrancó inmediatamente. Se lo pensó sólo unos segundos antes de meter la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón vaquero y sacar un recorte de papel doblado en cuatro y roto por las esquinas. Apoyó el codo izquierdo en la ventanilla y la cabeza en la palma de la mano. Todavía le dio varias vueltas al trozo de papel entre los dedos, finalmente lo desdobló y lo sujetó con dos dedos a la altura de sus ojos.

En el recorte estaba escrito _Missouri Moseley. Psíquica_. Y una dirección en Lawrence, Kansas. John lo había arrancado de una revista que alguna de las muchas visitas que había recibido en esos días había olvidado en su habitación de hotel.

Volvió a doblar el papel y esta vez, en lugar de meterlo de nuevo en el bolsillo, abrió la guantera del coche y sacó una agenda que Mary le había regalado por Navidad y que él nunca había llegado a utilizar. Guardó cuidadosamente el recorte entre las dos primeras páginas y devolvió la agenda a donde estaba. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante, aún con los ojos fijos en la guantera cerrada, y se decidió a poner el coche en marcha. Giró la llave del contacto y el motor del Impala reaccionó al primer contacto de John sobre los pedales, emitiendo un sonido sordo, ronco, pero sobre todo, familiar. Jhon entrecerró los ojos por unos segundos para concentrarse en el sonido, a continuación pisó el acelerador y dio marcha atrás para salir de allí.

Tal vez, _todo empezaba allí_.

5


End file.
